For Dawn We Fight
by SkylineArmy98
Summary: The viventium mortuorum virus or the vmv for short took the world by shock turning the living and dead into flesh eating creatures of the darkness, the few hundred who survived have to fight and kill those who they once called friends and family as all that remains is a husk of who they once where. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

James ran his hand through his bright red combed hair as he sat staring at his completed math exams not knowing what to do with himself he start to make a beat on the table to the sound of the countless pens scraping on paper as the rest of the class kept working some of them looking rather confused, finding this somewhat funny James let out a small laugh this caught the teachers attention

"Something funny Mr Ishihara?" as this was said everyone is the class stopped and looked straight into his emerald green eyes, getting all this attention only made James smile more this obviously this aggravated the normally pleasant woman "my office after class, Ishihara". James lifted his feet onto the desk and put his hands behind his head so signify that he didn't care, trying to see how far he could push the teacher before he was thrown out of the class. All she did was look up with an angry look on her face and go back to typing on her laptop probably making up something to get me in more trouble.

3 hours later.

Just getting out of his archery practise sitting in his Nissan S13 with his custom carbon fibre compound bow sitting on the back seat he sends a text to his younger brother Keiji "Did you and mom make it to Tokyo alright". Just after hitting send he plugs the AUX cord playing down with the sickness by disturbed.

As James reverses out of the parking lot from the archery club he feels a thud under his car, he gets out to see the blood ridden face of his archery coach stumbling towards him, his jaw hanging lower than it should and his skin had taken a greyish tone. Not knowing what to do get got back in his car and skidded out of the parking lot.

"What the hell just happened!?" James said freaking out trying to get home as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

James flying down the compact streets at 110/mph, sweat dripping down his neck on to back giving him chills not knowing what to do he decides to heads for his apartment, on the other side of now undead ridden town.

Lily, looking down at her phone as she walks to the café her friends are meeting her at,"5:03" damn I'm running late sending a text to from friends group conversation "I'm running a little late can you order me a sandwich and coke? Thanks! :D" starting to pick up that pace a little she noticed someone in the distance staggering forward with their shoulders slung low. Her first thought was that they might be hurt so Lily started running toward them stopping a few feet away from the greyish skinned woman "miss are you okay?" the woman looked up straight into her light brown eyes, completely silent nothing moved, until the woman lunged forward trying to take a chunk of flesh from Lily's neck. Inches from her neck the woman slammed to the ground with a loud thud coinciding with a large high-pitched scream from Lily's lungs. In a bout in shock and fear Lily fell to the ground scraping from hand on the sidewalk. She looked to her left at the woman noticing something bright red protruding out of the skull of her assailant "is that an arrow?" turning her head quickly to the right seeing someone standing near a black car not being able to make who it is with the sun directly behind them.

Moving out of the sunlight stood young man standing 6'4 with bright red hair and a bow in his right hand "are you alright? Leaning down and extending his arm to help Lily off the pavement. Lily brushing the dust from her clothes and seeing red on her hands "is this blood"

"I'd say so, come on I've got clothes you can change into at my place" gesturing to the open door of his car.

Starting the engine and closing his door James turns to Lily "I'm James by the way"

"I know who you are, we've met a few times and I'm Lily Harris" she exclaimed wiping the sweat off her brow

"Your Father wouldn't happen to be Jack Harris would it?" James said with a look of curiosity on his face

"Yeah why?" Lily said in a tone fixed with fear and confusion

"Our dads served together briefly".

 **I'm sorry the chapter aren't very long at the moment but I will assure you that they will increase in word count as the story as the story progresses.**

 **SkylineArmy98 signing off**


End file.
